Songfics of Transformers
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Various one-shot songfics I decided to write. Mainly involving OC's and of any genre and rated T because I say so. This is my first songfic, so please review. Most of them will mainly be romance, but there will be other genres. Some also take place in other series and all the info is placed at the beginning of each chapter so...ENJOY!
1. Haunted

**Series: **Transformers Animated

**Pairing:** Akane (OC owned by JG "JealousyGirl101") X Prowl

**Genre(s):** Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Song:** "Haunted" by Taylor Swift

**Warning:** Prowl's holoform is used and here's the description: Bright violet eyes with tanned skin and silky black hair that is short and wears light blue glasses. He also has a dark gray sweater with a black vest zipped up with a slightly lighter gray stripe across the chest. At the ends of the sleeves, from the wrists to the elbows, are golden colored and he has fingerless gloves. He had black pants with a single large gold stripe on the knees ans had gray boots hidden by the pant legs and a silver buckle on the ankles.

* * *

**~Song I: Haunted~**

_***What's going on with her?...Why'd she just leave like that without another word?*** _Prowl thought as he sat in the tree in his room, staring at the cresent moon. Akane had just left for reasons only to herself.

_~You and I walk a fragile line~_

_~I have known it all this time~_

_~But I never thought I'd live to see it break~_

Something was wrong and Prowl knew it, but what and why did she have to leave? He put his hands to his forehead and tried to think why she just left them in the dust like that. No one's said a word about her leaving and no one knew why she left. Not even Tony, her younger twin brother, knew why she had left. He had been careful about what he said around her and in front of her as well, so...why?

_~It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet~_

_~And I can't trust anything now~_

_~And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake~_

Whenever someone tried to talk to Prowl about it, he'd always give them the cold shoulder and remain in is room to think. It was always quiet without Akane's wise quotes and interesting stories. Did he make an error? Did he mess something up? Did he say something he shouldn't have?

_~Oh, I'm holding my breath~_

_~Won't lose you again~_

_~ Something's made your eyes go cold~_

He lifted up his head and looked at the moon one last time before he snuck out of his room and drove off into the city. He almost lost her once when Megatron was revived and he was sure he was not going to lose her again. Besides...the glare that painted her dark brown eyes when the battle had ended had him worried...really worried.

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Something's gone terribly wrong~_

_~You're all I wanted~_

_***Akane...Why?...***_ He thought he was saying and doing everything right...but maybe he should have asked her what was wrong if he had known she would have left. If he had known, maybe she wouldn't be gone, but what was wrong with her that made her this insane to leave? He thought...he thought she was the only one he could really talk to...Now she's gone...

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Can't breath whenever you're gone~_

_~Can't turn back now, I'm haunted~_

Prowl's holoform's violet eyes appeared misted and he quickly rubbed them to look at the road ahead. His chest started to feel like something large and heavy was stepping on his chest which made his heart speed up. He put his hand to his chest and thought of something Akane once said before. _"No one can be unharmed...there is one pain that everyone expreiences...and that is the pain of lossing someone most precious to you...And, the fear of lossing someone close to you..." ***...You're right about that...***_

_~Stood there and watched you walk away~_

_~From everything we had~_

_~But still I mean every word I said to you~_

_"AKANE! RUN, NOW!"_

_"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

_"But I-"_

_"Cause I-"_

_" I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" _- Akane & Prowl

If he was there when she left, he might have stopped her from going...he might have done something...but, after what he said to her during the battle and what she said to him. _***...Even after that you left? Were you as scared as me because you thought you'd lose Tony? Or Sari?...Or...me?***_

_~He would try to take away my pain~_

_~And he just might make me smile~_

_~But the whole time I'm whishing he was you instead~_

Tony was always a kind hearted person, he's tried to cheer up Prowl and it worked...but only for a few seconds. Besides, even though they looked the same, Tony was still not Akane.

_~Oh, I'm holding my breath~_

_~Won't see you again~_

_~Something keeps me holding onto nothing~_

_"Forget about her, he's just another organic." _Oh, how much Prowl wanted to kill Sentinal for saying that, and in front of his face no less. He couldn't forget her, he couldn't let go...he can't. And he won't for sure...but deep down...he felt as if he was following a ghost from his past. This was one thing he would never let go or forget about.

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Something's gone terribly wrong~_

_~You're all I wanted~_

Prowl eventually drove into abandoned Detroit where he transformed and his visor came off, revealing his bright violet optics. he looked around and saw he was alone. **_*...Akane...I don't get it...*_**

_"Are you upset over something, Akane?"_

_"...No...Nothing's wrong."_

She was lying to him and he knew it. And he just let it go? He should have asked why, he should have said something.

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Can't breath whenever you're gone~_

_~Can't turn back now, I'm haunted~_

The crushing feeling in his chest started coming again and he sat aginst one of the buildings and clutched his chest and the visor's along with it. Why did it hurt so much? Why was he feeling this way? What's happening?

_~I know, I know~_

_~I just know~_

_~You're not gone~_

_~You can't be gone, no~_

"...Prowl-Sama?" Prowl quickly turned his head and saw Kuro's glowing white eyes peeking from behind an allyway wall. When Prowl saw him, Kuro flew off into the allyway and Prowl quickly followed him down the allyway in robot mode, following Kuro who appeared to be leading him towards something.

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Something's gone terribly wrong~_

_~Won't finish what you started~_

_***Akane! She's close, I know she is! Kuro wouldn't be here if she wasn't! he never leaves her side!***_ prowl put his slightly cracked visor back on as he followed Kuro who looked back to see if prowl was following him.

_~Come on, come on, don't leave me like this~_

_~I thought I had you figured out~_

_~Can't breath whenever you're gone~_

_~Can't turn back now, I'm haunted~_

When Kuro suddenly vanished, Prowl saw why. Sitting on a peice of rubble was the young human female with waist long blood red hair, beautiful pale skin, and gorgeous brown eyes. Her black robe flowing in the wind and her eyes looking as if she was about to cry. _***...Akane...***_

_~You and I walk a fragile line~_

_~I've known all this time~_

_~Never thought I'd see it break~_

_~Never thought I'd see it~_

"AKANE!"

Akane looked up and glanced at Prowl and she looked like she was about to cry. "P...P-Prowl?"

* * *

**JG: TA-DA! XD My first Songfic! I'm so happy! (Does my happy dance)**

**Akane: Someone's hyper today.**

**JG: That's because me is so happy! Oh! I only own Akane and the story she's in. Transformers and Prowl belong to Hasbro, and the song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Akane: Yup, Read and Review.**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Series:** Transformers Animated

**Pairing:** Tony (OC owned by JG "JealousyGirl101) X Sari Sumdac (Teenager)

**Genre(s):** Romance / Humor

**Song:** "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift

**Warning:** None really.

* * *

**~Song II: Sparks Fly~**

"We'll be back later Bee, I'll call you when we need to be picked up." Sari told Bumblebee as she placed a hand on the hood as he dropped off Sari and Tony at the groccery store. Sari needed to get a few things for home and Tony had offered to go with her, he was always sweet and generous.

_~The way you move is like a full on rainstorm~_

_~And I'm a house of cards~_

_~You're the kind of reckless that should send me running~_

_~But I kind a know that I won't get far~_

"Sure." With that, Bumblebee drove off to who knows where. Sari turned around to see Tony standing next to her waiting patiently with a sweet smile on his face. A slight blush crossed her face, but thankfully, he didn't see it.

"Ready to go, Sari?"

"Oh, y-yeah." The two then started to head off inside and grabbed a cart and started their search.

_~And you stood there in front of me~_

_~Just close enough to touch~_

_~Close enough to hope you couldn't~_

_~See what I was thinking about~_

Tony layed his arms on the handles of the cart as Sari held the list her Dad had given her for the shopping. She glanced at his hand tha was resting over his arm and right next to her elbow. She thought about wanting to hold it, but quickly went against it and turned back to the list. Unknowing that Tony glanced up at her with a small smile on his face.

_~Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain~_

_~Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

They walked down the first isle and Sari attempted to get a box from the top shelf, but was too short to get it. Sure being a teenager now had it's perks, but she was still shorter than the twins. She only reached Tony's chin standing up. A few seconds later, Tony reached up and grabbed the box she was originally trying to get.

_~Get me with those green eyes, baby~_

_~As the lights go down~_

_~Give me something that'll haunt me~_

_~When you're around~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

The two stared at each other for a moment, and both turned around, both having a red blush dash across their faces. Tony was the first to speak, "So, what's next?" Sari looked up and saw that sweet smile on his face with a bit of guilt and shyness mixed into it as well. _***He's always like this...***_ She smiled and they continued their search.

_~My mind forgets to remind me~_

_~You're a bad idea~_

_~You touch me once and, it's really something~_

_~You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be~_

The two went to the meat section and Sari looked through the many items while Tony was looking around next to her. His eyes fell on two men who were smirking and chuckling about something. When one of them pointed to Sari, Tony glared and stood in between their sight of her so they wouldn't see her. When she finished picking out the needed items, he gently placed his hand on her back and guilded her away from the two men. When he saw them come slightly closer, he gave a very hard and very cold glare which made the two turn around and get as far away from them as possible. _***Idiots...***_ Sari watched the whole scene out of the corner of her eye and smiled. _***Having a magician as a friend definatly has it's perks.***_

_~I'm on my guard from the rest of the world~_

_~But with you, I know it's no good~_

_~And I could wait patiently~_

_~But I really wish you would~_

Sari soon remembered once she had recovered from her upgrade, Akane, Tony's older twin sister, and Sari had a very long...Girl talk. Since Sari was around their age now, she had to be warned about certain things about teenagers. Thankfully, she understood it all and quickly adjusted to it. _***At least Tony's not like other guys...***_

_~Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain~_

_~Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

Sari looked back at Tony to see him still glaring at nothing now. Sari raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy tiger..." Tony looked back at her and blushed form embarassment and put a hand behind his head.

_~Get me with those green eyes, baby~_

_~As the lights go down~_

_~Give me something that'll haunt me~_

_~When you're not around~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

They continued shopping, occasionally taking unknowing glances at each other from now and then. Also, occasionally looking at each other in the eyes on little chances.

_~I'll run my fingers through your hair~_

_~And watch the lights go wild~_

_~Just keep on keeping your eyes on me~_

_~It's just wrong enough to make it feel right~_

When they had finished and checked out, they walked outside, each teen holding one bag in each hand. Just as Sari was about to call Bumblebee, she noticed that the old worn rubber band keeping Tony's waist long blood red hair in the low ponytail was about to break. She then remembered that she had a spare ribbon in her pocket. Sari put her bags down and pulled out the orange ribbon. Then she walked behind Tony and pulled out the old rubber band which allowed his blood red strands flowing freely down his back.

"Sari?"

"Sorry, it's just better to replace it now then let it break right in the middle of a fight and have your hair get in the way." She explained as she walked over to the trash can and dropped the old rubber band in it and walked back over to Tony and grabbed the bundle of soft hair. She finished and now Tony had the orange ribbon keeping his hair in place. Both teens also had a dash of red painting their faces.

_~And lad me up the staircase~_

_~Won't you whisper soft and slow~_

_~I'm captivated by you, baby~_

_~Like a firework show~_

When Bumblebee had picked the two up, things were talkative as always as teh three laughed at how things were going at the base. When they got to Sumdac tower, both Tony and Sari got out. "Tony?"

"I thought you might need some help with the grocceries...if that's okay?"

"...Sure, I don't mind." The two took two bags and Bumblebee drove off back to the base. _***Lovebirds XD...***_

_~Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain~_

_~Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

When the two walked in the elevator, it was very quiet. They always had moments like this whenever they were alone. Tony looked up at the ceiling while Sari stared at her feet. When they reached the respected floor, they put away the grocceries and finished early and still quiet. Just as Tony was about to leave, he pulled out the orange ribbon and handed it to Sari. All she did was shake her head and push his hand back towards him. "Keep it. You need it more than i do."

_~Get me with those green eyes, baby~_

_~As the lights go down~_

_~Give me something that'll haunt me~_

_~When you're not around~_

_~'Cause I see sparks fly~_

_~Whenever you smile~_

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's fine Tony." She gave him a reassuring smile and blushed lightly. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, Tony's face was bright red. She quickly said good bye and closed the door. Tony stood there for a moment before he turned around and went to the elevator. _***She...she kissed me?***_

_~And the sparks fly~_

_~Oh, baby smile~_

_~And the sparks fly~_

* * *

**JG: AWWW THAT WAS SWEET!**

**Sari & Tony: -/ / /-**

**JG: ...LOVEBIRDS!**

**Sari & Tony: JG!**

**JG: Gotta go! (Runs away)**

**Sari: ...Oh boy.**

**Tony: Read and Review.**

**-Note: Tony's ARE NOT green. They are BROWN! Also, the song belongs to Taylor Swift, Tony belongs to me, and transformers belong to Hasbro.-**


	3. A Thousand Years

**Series:** Movieverse

**Pairing:** Wingz (OC owned by JG "JealousyGirl101") X Optimus Prime

**Genre(s):** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Song:** "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri

**Warnings: **SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

**~Song III: A Thousand Years~**

Wingz laid on her stomach, face down, on her bed in her room, waiting for someone to come home. Waiting for Optimus to come home from the mission that had been assigned.

_~Heart beats fast; colors and promises~_

_~How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall~_

_~But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow~_

_~One step closer~_

She soon rolled over onto her back and clutched the pillow she had tightly. She had always been told that Optimus would always be fine on missions, but ever since she learned about the day he was killed by Megatron, her heart felt like it would break if someone simply blew on it. True, he had been revived, but still, that day might repeat itself and might do even more than end him.

_~I have died everyday waiting for you~_

_~Darling don't be afraid~_

_~I have loved you for a thousand years~_

_~I love you for a thousand more~_

Seconds were minutes, minutes were hours, it was cruel waiting for her to always wait for him everynight. Leo and Tomi had told her to sleep, but she never listened to them. Sleep never helped at all; everynight she'd have nightmares of a silver blade striking through Optimus's spark and Megatron standing behind him with a sick smirk and evil red optics. The first night that nightmare occured, she woke up screaming and crying.

_~Time stands still; Beauty in all she is~_

_~I will be brave; __I will not let anything take away~_

_~What's standing in front of me~_

_~Every breath; every hour has come to this~_

_~One step closer~_

She sat up, brushed her white hair out of her eyes and walked out of her room. It was nightime at Diego Garcia, and no one was awake at that hour. While she walked, she transformed into the robotic being she really was. Pure white armor with a knight like helm, sleek leg and arm armor with glowing white optics. Two long swords attached to her back as she walked outside and sat down on the beach, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms arouns them and buried her face in her arms.

_~I have died everyday waiting for you~_

_~Darling don't be afraid~_

_~I have loved you for a thousand years~_

_~I love you for a thousand more~_

So many memories filled her mind of her and Optimus; from the time they first met, to the time they first kissed. She had always worried over Optimus because he was so protective over her. She didn't blame him for that, but she didn't realize how strong of a bond they shared form the start. It eventually brought light blue tears to her eyes and she started shaking.

_~And all along I believed that I would find you~_

_~Time has brought your heart to me~_

_~I have loved you for a thousand years~_

_~I love you for a thousand more~_

More tears started streaming down her face when she realized all the times she herself had almost gotten killed. All the time his spark almost fell apart all because she was almost killed. She gripped her head in fear and frustration. All those times, she really was a fool...

_~One step closer~_

_~One step closer~_

Seconds went by when a shadow loamed over her form. She didn't bother to look up; her knees were too weak and her optics were clouded by tears. When say figure gently pulled her arm, she was on her feet and strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Then that voice...

"...I'm so sorry."

_~I have died everyday waiting for you~_

_~Darling don't be afraid~_

_~I have loved you for a thousand years~_

_~I love you for a thousand more~_

Realization hit Wingz like a car crash and her knees gave up instantly as she cried her spark out. Optimus looked down at her with sorrow and guilt in his optics as his hold around her only tightened; whispering reassuring words in her audio recepters as she sobbed and shook in his hold.

"It's alright...I'm here now..." Her loud cries quieted down and eventually, she was only shaking. Optimus could easily feel her spark calming as she calmed down. He leaned down and kissed her forhead softly. Then he leaned the side of his helm on the side of hers as she nuzzled into his neck.

_~And all along I believed I would find you~_

_~Time has brought your heart to me~_

_~I loved you for a thousand years~_

_~I love you for a thousand more~_

When she was silent, Optimus lifted her up and carried her inside and into his quarters. he laid her down and climbed into the berth and wrapped his arms around her waist as she nuzzled into his chest; listening to the steady and calming beat of his spark.

"Optimus...I love you."

"I love you too..."

Then, both fell into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

**JG: I ALMOST CRIED WRITTING THIS CHAPTER! Also, read tfaprowlxsawyer's stories! READ AND EVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHERE WINGZ IS FROM AND IF YOU ALMOST RIED WHILE READING THIS!**


	4. The Trouble with Girls

**Series: **Movieverse

**Pairing:** Leo (OC owned by JG "JealousyGirl101") X Ironhide

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Song:** "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery

**Warnings:** Ironhide's Holoform: A tall man, slight tanned skin with electric blue eyes. He has jet black shoulder length hair with medium silver highlights. He wears a black tank top with black and white camo pants and black combat boots. He also has on black fingerless gloves and was muscular. He also has scars on his arms and neck. The largest one was on his face, it started above his left eye and went down and reached halfway down his neck.

* * *

**~Song IV: The Trouble With Girls~**

"For. The. Last. TIME! It's snipers first, then the handguns!"

"No! It's handguns first, then the snipers!"

Ironhide and Leo glared at each other as they prepared for the firearms test. Que Ball had made some new firearms and it was up to Leo and Ironhide to test them out; however, he wanted them tested in a specific order. Leo thinks it's snipers first, then the handguns; but Ironhide thinks it's the handguns first, then the snipers. Unfortunately, they have been arguing about this for about an hour, and still can't come up with a conclusion.

_~The trouble with girls is they're a mystery~_

_~Something about' em puzzles me~_

_~Spent my whole life trying to figure out~_

_~Just what them girls are all about~_

_***She is so impossible!***_ Ironhide snarled in his head as the glare down between the human and Autobot continued. A few seconds later, Jetfire and Tomi walked into the room. Jetfire sighed while Tomi shook her head. "What is going on here? And why are you two still arguing?"

Both Ironhide and Leo turned their glares towards the two and yelled in union. "He/She is being impossible!"

"The order is snipers first, then the handguns!"

"Handguns then snipers!"

_~The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty~_

_~Everythin' about' em does somethin' to me~_

_~But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be~_

Tomi sighed and walked in between the two and crossed her arms and spoke up. "Sorry to say, it's snipers first then handguns."

"Ha! Told ya!" Leo yelled as she pulled down her eye and stuck out her tongue making the weapon specialist growl and turn away. _***I'll never understand human femmes...***_

"Well, now that that's settled, get to work testing those firearms!" Jetfire yelled and the Tomi left with say bot. Leo and Ironhide glared at each other one more time before Leo walked over to the cases containing the human snipers and readied a modified 50 cal. sniper rifle that appeared more Cybertronian than human. Ironhide just walked over to the Autobot rifle and both beings got ready for testing.

_~They smile that smile, they bat those eyes~_

_~They steal you with "Hello", they kill you with "Goodbye"~_

_~They hook you with one touch and you can't break free~_

_~Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me~_

When they each got into position, they glared at each other with a sort of competitive streak edged in their eyes/optics. They looked back to their targets and pulled the triggers. When the loud "Bang!" was heard, the light blue stream hit both targets head on. Both beings walked over to the targets and saw both had a decent sized hole in the bulls eye.

_~They're sugar and spice and angel wings~_

_~And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans~_

_~A summer night, down by the lake~_

_~An old memory that you can't shake~_

Ironhide took a second look at both targets and both were identical. He stood back up and placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head. Then he turned around and started to walk away when he mumbled something, but Leo caught it and spun around with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

Ironhide stopped and stayed facing away from her before he spoke. "I said...that was a good shot."

Then he started walking back to the firing area again and Leo took one last glance at the targets before replacing them with fresher ones and following Ironhide back to the firing area.

_~They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em~_

_~The way that you hate, that you already love 'em~_

_~But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be~_

They readied the remaining weapons and all shots were identical every time. When the last firearms were fired, they put the weapons down and Leo yawned and walked out of the room, all with Ironhide watching her leave the room. When she was out of sight, a loud laugh was heard and Ironhide turned around to see Jetfire with a smirk on his face. Ironhide had on a look that was a mix between the _"Deer in the head lights"_ look and the _"I'll kill you"_ look. he soon regained his straight face and glared at the former con. "What?"

Jetfire was still trying to control his laughter and eventually spoke clearly while laughing. "You think I don't know? I know you like Leo!"

_~They smile that smile, they bat those eyes~_

_~They steal you with "Hello", they kill you with "Goodbye"~_

_~They hook you with one touch and you can't break free~_

_~Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me~_

Ironhide looked very embarrassed; if Autobots could blush, his face would be beat red. "I DO NOT LIKE THAT ANNOYING LITTLE CAT! SHE ANNOYS THE LIVING SPARKS OUT OF ME! AND STOP LAUGHING!"

Jetfire stopped and blinked twice at the fumed weapons specialist. Then he smirked and crossed his arms. "Then, why did you lie about the order of the firearm testing?"

Leo...

Leo sat in her room with her Black Fang Sword in her lap. When she heard a knock at the door, she stood up and answered it and saw Ironhide in his holoform with his bangs covering his eyes.

_~The way they hold you out on the dance floor~_

_~The way they ride in the middle of your truck~_

_~The way they give you a kiss on the front door~_

"...Ironhide? What's up?" Leo allowed Ironhide in and she closed the door. He stood there and seemed hesitant about something._  
_

"Say, Leo, how would you feel about someone...lying to you about something so they'd...they'd..." He paused for a moment and looked away. Then she sighed and spoke again without looking at her.

"...So they'd spend more time with you?" Leo was actually kind of shocked at this and her eyes went wide and her face went red. Then Ironhide began to leave with a red face as well, but Leo said something. "I guess...I would say..."

_~Leaving you wishing you could have gone up~_

_~And just as you walk away~_

_~You hear that sweet voice say~_

_~...Stay...~_

"...Stay..." Ironhide turned around and just as that happened, Leo wrapped her arms around his neck. Ironhide was confused at the moment, but got over it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The next morning...

Tomi walked through the hallways and saw a hand coming out of Leo's room. She peeked in and saw Leo wrapped in Ironhide's arms, both fast asleep.

_~They smile that smile, they bat those eyes~_

_~They steal you with "Hello", they kill you with "Goodbye"~_

_~They're the perfect drug and I can't break free~  
_

Tomi smiled as she walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and covered the two in it. _***I knew they liked each other...***_ She thought happily to herself as she walked out of the room.

_~Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me~_

* * *

**JG: TTATT  
**

**Leo: ...(Holds up a box of tissues) Tissue?  
**

**JG: (Takes the whole box) Thank you.  
**

**Leo: What's with you? You wrote the thing.  
**

**JG: I know, BUT IT'S SO ROMANTIC!  
**


	5. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?

**Series:** Movieverse

**Pairing:** Tomi (Owned by JG "JealousyGirl101") X Jetfire

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Song:** "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" by Blake Shelton

**Warning:** Jetfire's holoform; and elder man with pale skin, silver hair and a full silver beard and mustache. Red eyes and a scar running down his left eye and stopping at his mid-neck. Wearing a black swater with a gray overcoat reaching his knees and black pants that are torn at the bottom and patched of dirt on his knees and black shoes. Holds a silver cane and slight dark cricles under his eyes.

* * *

**~Song V: Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?~**

Jetfire walked through Tomi's home in slight curiosity. It's the first time he'd been invited to her home to stay for about a week, especially considering that she spends most of her time at NEST watching out for Wingz, Mahao, Reaper, and Leo. He was on the second floor and saw pictures of her and Lennox and other people he knew. When he made his way down stairs, he heard music starting to play from a radio or something.

_~My, oh my, you're so good looking~_

_~Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends~_

_~But I've not tasted all your cooking~_

_~Who are you when I'm not looking?~_

Jetfire walked towards the living room and peeked in to see Tomi sleeping on the couch, and a sketch book in her hands. Jetfire snuck behind her and silently saw a picture of Wingz and Leo the day they snuck to a carnival. Leo had a peace out sign and Wingz held a sweet smile as always.

_~Do you poor a little something on the rocks?~_

_~Slide down the hallway in your socks?~_

_~When you undress do you leave a path?~_

_~And sink to your nose in a bubble bath?~_

Jetfire sat down next to her and looked through the book, drawings of Mahao and Jazz, Optimus and Wingz, Ironhide and Leo, Reaper and Sideswipe, Lennox and his family; but the pictures he saw the most were of himself and Tomi. His favorite was one of her wearing a tank top and pajama pants sliding across her kitchen floor in her sock...just like the song.

_~My, oh my, you're so good looking~_

_~Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends~_

_~But I've not tasted all your cooking~_

_~Who are you when I'm not looking?~_

Tomi started to stir and Jetfire placed the sketchbook back where it was and made his way back to his old hiding place behind the entry of the living room. Tomi sat up and looked around lazily.

"...Man, I really did need some sleep..." Jetfire chuckled lightly as she stood up and was about to turn off the music, but stopped and slowly decided to sway back and forth to the beat of the song.

_~I wanna know~_

_~I wanna know~_

_~I wanna know~_

Jetfire watched as she swayed back and forth, slowly moving across the room to the rythm of the slow song. _***Maybe this is what she does when no ones looking...***_ When the lyrics started up again, he heard her singing softly.

_~Do you break things when you get mad?~_

_~Eat a box of chocolates when you're feelin' bad?~_

_~Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails?~_

_~Call up momma when all else fails?~_

He watched and listened as her voice got softer and her expression became very sorrowful. Tomi does always call someone when she was stressed out or something and her mother is the only thing left in her family. Jetfire tilted his head with a sorrowful look on his own face. Then he walked out and stood behind her. When she bumped into him, she squeaked and turned around.

_~Who are you when I'm not around?~_

_~When the door is locked and teh shades are down?~_

_~Do you listen to your music quietly?~_

_~And when it feels just right are you thinking of me?~_

"J-Jetfire?" She said in an embarassed tone. Tomi's face was now crimson and her hands were behind her back. Jetfire looked at her for a moment before smileing and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

It took her a while before she smiled softly and placed her hand in his, and the two didn't nessecarily dance, they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, Tomi's head was against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head.

_~I wanna know~_

_~I wanna know~_

_~I wanna know~_

As they continued, Tomi smiled at the moment and closed her eyes, arms around his chest and his arms around her shoulders. He smelt like gun powder and rain, but she didn't mind. Jetfore smiled himself and closed his eyes; she smelled like vanilla and peppermint which he liked. _***So...this is what she does when others aren't around...***_

_~My, oh my, you're so good looking~_

_~But who are you when I'm not looking?~_

* * *

**JG: HAZA! Sorry it took so long, I had MAJOR writter's block and well, ya know how that is, so I'll do somthing a bit more, different. here's a list of pairings and you guys get to decide which pair will be in the next chapter:**

**Neko(OC)XProwl (Animated)**

**Kagami(OC)XOptimus (Animated)**

**Kōri(OC)XJazz (Animated)**

**Luna(OC)XBumblebee (Animated)**

**Yume(OC)XBulkhead (Animated)**

**Astral(OC)XRei(OC) (Animated)**

**Wingz(OC)XOptimus (Movies)**

**Leo(OC)XIronhide (Movies)**

**Tomi(OC)XJetfire (Movies)**

**Mahao(OC)XJazz (Movies)**

**Reaper(OC)XSideswipe (Movies)**

**Akane(OC)XProwl (Animated)**

**Tony(OC)XSari (Animated)**

**Savior(OC)XProwl (Animated)**

**JG: See? LOTS of characters and pairings to chose from, so chose wisely and review!**


End file.
